House of Domongatt
The House of Domongatt is the ruling family of the Kingdom of Heidel and of Serendia. Its head serves as Lord of the territory on behalf of the Republic of Calpheon. Its headquarters are Heidel Castle next to Heidel City. History Not a lot is known about the Domongatt family. It's been the presumed royal family of Heidel for at least a few generations, as no person in its land nor book in its libraries say anything about any other reigning house. The presumed father of Crucio Domongatt entered a military alliance with Keplan, Olvia and the Kingdom of Calpheon, headed by the latter, to invade the lands of the Kingdom of Valencia after the event known as the Black Death happened in 235. In the year 265 of the Elion calendar Crucio Domongatt was crowned King of Heidel Castle. It's unknown if the prior king died of old age or as consequence of the war effort. The newly crowned king attempted to leave the alliance’s expedition against Valencia, but was pressured by Calpheon and the priests of Elion to remain. During the natural disasters of 264-267 a massive sandstorm claimed the lives of Dahad Seric of Calpheon and most of the expedition. After the event and due to the extreme circumstances that the whole world suffered, both sides of the war declared the end of it. The next years were rough. Races of Demihumans like the Nagas and the Fogans invaded Domongatt's territory, but the state was unable to field an army to expel them due to the Black Death and the natural disasters decimating the population. Roughly ten years later, in 275, Crucio ordered the opening of trade between Heidel and Valencia via the merchants of Mediah. The same year Heidelian merchants discovered the true properties of the Black Stones that both Mediah and Valencia were amassing. A race to discover Black Stones in their own territories was shared by all the western nations. Among those that discover deposits of them was Heidel, with a major one discovered in the swamps of the southern half. Not a year had passed and Calpheon had already started a war against his allies to get its hands on all Black Stones deposits. Heidel's king sent his troops to reinforce the western watchtowers under the command of Cliff and not a single Calpheonian soldier was able to traverse them. A year later, in 276, Calpheon's forces invaded Heidel Castle during a nightly ambush. The castle ended up in flames and Crucio Domongatt was captured. All the other members of the House of Domongatt except for the young Jarette die in the fire. The war continued in a stalemate, but news of Domongatt's health deterioration reached Heidel. Calpheon's king, Guy Seric, issued three demands to Cliff, commander of Heidel's forces. He would liberate Crucio Domongatt and keep him as Lord of Heidel if he and Cliff accepted to put Heidel and Serendia under Calpheonian control, to not field new armies, to give Calpheon all Serendia's Black Stones deposits and to not conduct diplomacy without Calpheon's consent. Cliff, valuing more the king's health than the war effort, accepted. In the year 278 the war between the Kingdom of Calpheon and the Kingdom of Heidel ends, and King Crucio Domongatt officially steps down to become Lord of Heidel Castle, instead of its king. In the next years a young noble, the only remaining member from the Ducas family, ascended like a rising star among the populace. Jordine Ducas became Grand Chamberlain of Heidel, the right hand of Lord Crucio. The Lord of Heidel decided to accept the relationship between his only daughter, Jarette Domongatt, and the new chamberlain, Jordine Ducas, in the year 283. The same year a peasant soldier named Al Rhundi was elected by his fellows to represent their concerns (low employment, high taxes) at Heidel Castle. It's not known who decided the outcome, if the Lord or the Grand Chamberlain, but Al Rhundi ended up imprisoned and tortured by order of Domongatt. Later he was abandoned in the newly established Neutral Zone. Crucio Domongatt grew weary of governing and decided to leave all political domestic affairs to Ducas. The Grand Chamberlain didn't wait to use his given power. He sharply raised the taxes, a move very unpopular among the peasant class. Later it would be known that Grand Chamberlain Jordine Ducas was manipulating Heidel's trade, trying to hire a mercenary army to revolt against Calpheon with the hesitant permission of Domongatt. Unbeknownst to him, the Lord of Heidel did not entirely trust him and, in the end, decided to betray him and deliver him to Calpheon's forces before the Grand Chamberlain's ambitions reduced the already diminished Kingdom of Heidel into nothing more than a subjugated land without a government of its own. List of known members of the royal family *Father of Crucio Domongatt. *Crucio Domongatt. *Jarette Domongatt. *Other unknown members of he royal family that died in the fire of Heidel Castle. Notes & Trivia The name House of Domongatt does not appear in the game. It's made following common nomenclature on royal families. References Category:Lore